buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensions
The Multiverse is made up of a large quantity and variety of dimensions. They can, by in large, be categorized in five ways: Hell Dimensions, Divine Dimensions, Fae Dimensions, Afterlives, and Parrallel Worlds. There are a few dimensions which fall outside of these categories -- most notably the Earth Dimension. Some theorize that Elemental Planes may exist as well, however no one has ever accessed one. Hell Dimensions Hell dimensions are not always dark places, full of fire and brimstone. They are, however, the realms which demons originate from. These dimensions are always violent and terrible. Other than portals which allow passage to and from the Earth dimension, Hell dimensions are entirely separate and have no connection to Earth. Many Hell dimensions are believed to be almost entirely inaccessible to the Earth dimension as no portals between them exist. Some Hell dimensions also act as a form of afterlife for the souls of evil creatures and people. Some examples of Hell dimensions include: *Hell *Pylea *Quortoth *Arashmaharr *The Underworld *The Demonic Market Divine Dimensions Divine dimensions are the polar opposite of Hell dimensions. They are often peaceful, bright places where divine creatures such as angels dwell. Some Divine dimensions act as an afterlife for pure and good souls. Like Hell dimensions, Divine dimensions, are entirely separate from Earth and are typically only accessible through portals. Some examples of Divine dimensions include: *Heaven *The Upper Regions Fae Dimensions Fae dimensions are realms where Fae dwell. Unlike Divine dimensions and Hell dimensions, Fae dimensions are directly connected to the Earth dimension as Fae are part of the nature and the magic of Earth. How this connection works is unclear, but it is known that a portal into a Fae dimension can be opened virtually anywhere through use of magical items or rituals. At least one Fae dimension also collects souls of certain deceased individuals. Some examples of Fae dimensions include: *Avalon *Oz *Baba Yaga's Realm *Valhalla *Faerie Afterlives Unlike Hell, Divine, and Fae dimensions, which sometimes collect souls judged worthy, some dimensions exist for the sole purpose of collecting souls of the deceased. In some cases these souls simply pass through on their way to reincarnation, in other cases they stay and live a new afterlife. Some of these realms exist for a specific type of soul or another. Some examples include: *The Veil * Purgatory *Limbo *The Ghostly Plane *The Demonic Wasteland *The Beyond *Cosmic Voids *The Spiritual Plane *The Other Side Parrallel Worlds According to some theories, every time a choice is made, by anyone, a parrallel universe splits apart where any of the possible outcomes of the situation occurs. Whether this is true or not, it is known that an innumberable alternate versions of Earth -- and possibly other dimensions -- exist. It takes incredible power to travel between parrallel worlds. Other Realms Some dimensions simply do not fit within the above categories. Some of these include: *The Earth Dimension * The Nightmare Realm *The Astral Plane *The Ancient Burial Ground *The Netherworld *The Netherworld Between Good and Evil *The World Between Worlds Category:Places Dimensions